


Chapter 2 - A Heavenly Encounter

by panchambit



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Emotional Hurt, F/M, First Impressions, Light Sadism, Possessive Lucifer, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panchambit/pseuds/panchambit
Summary: Julia is confronted by the Avatar of Pride but finds herself unable to speak. Her inability leads to some unforeseen consequences, ones that will weigh heavily on the future of their relationship. The Avatar of Pride finds a source of nostalgia.
Kudos: 5





	Chapter 2 - A Heavenly Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

The velvety cushion against her cheek yielded a comfort Julia did not wish to part from. Along with the scent that continued to enthrall her mind came a feeling of security; safety that moments ago was unjustly revoked. 

“Just hold me, please,” Julia repeated, the words enveloped in an air of intimacy. The man remained still, wary of the request before realizing such an interaction was disgustingly inappropriate for someone of his stature. He didn’t even know who this person was, let alone what implications her request hid. Why should he, the Avatar of Pride, do as some stranger asked? Complete and utter nonsense.  
“I’ve entertained you for as long as my patience allows,” the man started, drawing his arms to his sides to leave the girl’s body void of his embrace. As his arms slipped away, Julia felt the cold breeze meet the wetness of her eyes, unaware of the volume of tears she had shed. Her brown orbs, hugged by tufts of black-brown hair that hung just past her shoulders, glistened under the sunlight that managed to pierce through the towering trees of the forest. Only inches away from one another they stood, in an air of increasing awkwardness the more time passed without a peep of a response from Julia. 

“Are you just going to stand there? Speak. Start by telling me who you are. Even with your current state of emotion, you can answer such a simple question.” The man tilted his head downwards, crossing his arms about his chest.  
Though faced with a question, Julia proceeded to tend to her itchy eyes instead, rubbing away any vestigial tears. When the man realized he was being ignored, he closed the gap separating him from the stranger who failed to get a grip on reality. The iciness of his fingers wrapped around her wrist, unyielding to the warmth her flesh provided. He hadn’t felt it before through her clothes but there was no denying it now. A human. Through the realization, the man’s anger charged, his eyes boring holes into the girl’s eyes, establishing complete dominance.  
“I said speak. **NOW!** ” The man demanded, tightening his grip until he felt his wrist shake out of sheer fury. Julia wanted to speak but the words failed to come out. Instead, a labored mewl left her lips, her tears beginning crawl down her cheeks once more. “I-I-…I’m sorry!” She began, relieved that some speech managed to leave her lips. “I’m Julia! My name is Julia- Now please! You’re hurting me!” Julia refrained from squirming under the man’s hold, finally letting her tears fall once more, the pain swelling her wrist less painful than aching of her heart she had endured moments ago. The taste was intoxicating. Anything to delay the aching. _Anything._  
Lucifer kept the final grip on Julia’s wrist long after she had answered the question, finding her lack of wriggling to be rather odd, annoying even. With eyes locked, Lucifer only became increasingly intrigued but despite this peaked curiosity, his reign of terror had to come to an end. _She’s human. More and something will break,_ he thought, finally releasing her. With a roaring gasp Julia clutched her reddened wrist, squeezing to relieve some of the pain; her mewls becoming soft sobs, refraining from donning her gaze on the abusive stranger.  
“Stop feigning injury. I only used enough force to get you talking and it worked.” Lucifer grinned, his sadistic nature serving as introduction enough. “I’m-”  
“An asshole!” Julia interrupted, revealing a bruised wrist. “I don’t care who you are- Just let me go!”  
If the man hadn’t let her go when he did, Julia was positive she would be sprawled on the floor, wailing her lungs dry. She had never experienced a broken bone; it was like a phobia to her. Like an insidious plague, Julia’s mind began to convince her that her wrist was hurting because something was broken. Because _it_ was broken. Without hesitation, Julia darted past Lucifer, causing a wave of confusion to thwart Lucifer from chasing behind.  
“How could she have bruised so quickly? Impossible,” Lucifer thought, immobilized as he watched Julia’s figure grow smaller and smaller until it disappeared into the thick of the woods.  
“Such a weak human could only have escaped from a demon wanting to eat her. Good riddance.” Lucifer murmured, taking a moment to dust himself off, only to waft the aroma of Julia’s scent back up his nostrils.  
Her scent seemed to resonate something in him, something familiar…  
“Heaven,” he whispered, immediately shutting himself out of the feelings that came coupled with such a pathetic word.  
“No. Never.” He grimaced, taking off in flight once more, back towards RAD where duty called.


End file.
